Star Wars rebels
by Danielle Domain
Summary: It's about the gang going to a dark planet and find a shocking secret. Please read and review as it is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **In Space**

"So who's idea was it to go on a planet that we never heard of?" Asked Zeb while sitting in the co-pilot seat with Hera driving the _Ghost._

"It was Kanan's" said Hera, Sabine, and Ezra just as Kanan entered the room followed by Chopper.

"So what did we miss?" Asked Kanan while making Zeb move from the seat and sat down on it by himself.

"Hey, what's that planet?" Asked Ezra pointing to a planet that's next to the one that they are planning on going to.

"I do not know, but it feels different than the rest of the planets." Said Kanan as he had his hand out using the force to sense any presence.

"So then, let's stay away from it." Said Hera as 3 _Star Destroyers_ came out of Hyperspace and detaching 10 _TIE Fighters._

"Oh great, we got company" said Kanan while narrowing his eyes at the middle _Star Destroyer_ , as he knows that Agent Kallus is on that one.

"Guys!" Shouted Hera as the _TIE Fighters_ had started firing on them, which made the _Ghost_ shake a little and made Zeb fall forward as he had no seat, landing on the controls, accidentally hitting a button without them knowing.

"Don't worry, we're on it." Said Kanan with Ezra and himself standing but almost lost balance since the _Ghost_ shook a little more from being attack.

"So, where are we going?" Asked Ezra while they exit the area and heading towards the other ship named _Phantom._

"We're going to fight, and make sure they could get away from here." Explained Kanan as they boarded the _Phantom_ and taking their seats. Kanan detached the _Phantom_ from the _Ghost_ and flew it towards the _TIE Fighters_.

The _TIE Fighters_ took aim at the _Phantom_ , but Kanan dodged the blasts with _Phantom_ , not noticing that one of _TIE Fighters_ went behind them.

"Hey, kid, would you mind firing back at them." Shouted Kanan while Ezra gave him a sheepish look and did as told, destroying two of the _TIE_ _Fighters_.

"So how I do?" Asked Ezra while Kanan was still busy dodging the blasts.

"Nice job, kid." Said Kanan while Ezra was happy that Kanan comment on that.

"So, since I did a nice job, maybe I could, oh I don't know, drive it." Said Ezra while Kanan moved his eyes to Ezra before turning his attention back on the _TIE Fighters_.

"Don't over do it, but nice effort, I'll give you that much." Said Kanan while the _TIE Fighter_ that was behind them shot at them hitting a engine jet making them start to go down, heading towards a planet that they were not planning on going to.

"Ezra contact the others, and prepare yourself." Commanded Kanan while he is trying to steer without too much success about getting hurt when they would crash.

"On it" said Ezra activating the hologram projection so they can see each other.

Meanwhile on the ship of the _Ghost_ , the others was starting to worry as they saw the _Phantom_ going down. Just then the communication button started to blink.

"Chopper could you turned it on." Said Hera as Chopper did as he was told, activating it and showing a hologram of Ezra.

 _"Don't worry about us, you guys should get to safety." Said Ezra as the hologram is flickering in and out._

"We're not leaving you guys" said Hera with determination.

 _"Listen to the kid, Hera, get out of here, not to worry though, come to us when it is safe here." Said Kanan off screen while the hologram suddenly turned off._

"Hera" said Sabine while her hand is on Hera's shoulder worriedly.

"I'm fine, let's just do what they want us to do." Said Hera piloting the _Ghost_ and activating hyperspace, taking off to a unknown location.

Meanwhile back with the _Phantom_ , they are still heading to a dark unknown planet.

"Ezra, buckle your seatbelt, as it's going to be bumpy." Said Kanan as the ship is quickly going down.

"I can't" said Ezra starting to panicked as the seatbelt won't buckle.

"Why not?" Asked Kanan briefly glancing at Ezra before turning his attention forward.

"Because my seatbelt won't go in." Said Ezra still struggling to buckle his seatbelt as Kanan sighed deeply before glancing at Ezra as he knows what to do. Kanan unbuckle his seatbelt and stood up but almost lost his balance.

"Get up, kid, and go to the pilot seat, and try to pull the ship upwards, while I use the force to try to slow our descent towards the planet." Said Kanan as Ezra got up from his seat and sat in the pilot seat, buckling himself in, while looking worriedly at Kanan as he sat in the co-pilot seat with no buckles. Kanan put a hand towards the front and another hand secretly towards Ezra so when they do crash, Ezra won't go flying out of the ship.

"But you'll lose your energy." Said Ezra looking at Kanan worriedly while referring towards the hand that is towards the front.

"Don't worry about me, kid, I'll use my other hand on me so I can stay seated. Anyway we should be worried about you since your the youngest Jedi here, the Jedi restoration should rest on your shoulders, no offense." Said Kanan while still having the hand secretly towards Ezra, just as they entered the planet atmosphere.

"No Kanan" said Ezra with tears in his eyes as he turned to face Kanan and noticed that Kanan hand was towards Ezra this whole time. Kanan looked towards into Ezra's eyes before giving Ezra one last smile, as the ship crashed with smoke covering the whole thing.

* * *

 **A/N: so what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet**

"Arg, what happened?" Asked Ezra as he groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings only with his eyes while holding his stomach since it hurts.

His eyes moved to the seat next to him, noticing Kanan is still unconscious. Ezra slowly let go of his stomach, and moved his hands towards Kanan to gently shake him, slowly. All he got was a groan in return as Kanan stayed unconscious.

 _"Come in Spectre 1 and 6, do you copy" said Hera as the projection came on which is flickering on and off._

"Yeah, Spectre 2, I can hear you." Said Ezra facing the hologram projection, but not without giving Kanan one last worried look.

 _"Thanks goodness your safe Spectre 6, where's Spectre 1?" Asked Hera looking worried as Ezra had turned his head towards something that was not on the hologram._

"He's here but I'm not sure what to do, to make Kanan feel a little better and more comfortable when you guys get here." Said Ezra turning back to face Hera with a concerned look on his face.

 _"Your lucky that I know how to take_ _care of people that is hurt." Said Hera as Ezra only saw her in the room and not Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper as they left to do something._

"Okay, what to do first?" Asked Ezra grabbing a notepad and a pen from in front of him as if it appeared out of nowhere.

 _"Luckily, I listen to Kanan, when he told me to put some inventory on the Phantom. First grabbed a cot that would be inside the wall as you have to pull it out, but gently. Secondly, gently lay Kanan on it. Third put the back of your hand to his forehead to see if he have a burning forehead. Lastly, if he does get a water from a cooler that should be beside the wall that had the cot in it, and a towel that should be closer to you in a compartment next to you. Dabbed the towel with the water, and gently place it on his forehead. After that check for any injuries he have as he would be a little stable and-" said Hera but was randomly cut off as it just turned off._

"Spectre 2, come in please, since I met you guys, I don't want to be alone anymore." Said Ezra turning to face Kanan with a sad look which turned into a determined look. Ezra did everything that Hera had told him to do except to look for any injuries on Kanan as Ezra was exhausted and just sat next to Kanan who is now lying on the cot with a wet towel over his forehead as he looked to be sleeping peacefully. Ezra leaned his own head back of his seat and slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

 **Somewhere else on the same Dark Planet**

"It seems that the padawan is finally asleep." Said a woman in a black cloak with only her mouth peeking out of the hood and turning to face the Fifth brother and Seventh sister.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked the Seventh sister and they wait for a command.

"You two can have the Jedi Padawan all to yourself, only if I have the Jedi Master that I finally found all these years." Said the woman turning to face her two companions.

"It's a deal" said the Seventh sister while the Fifth brother and her watched the mysterious woman walked away from them.

The mysterious woman motioned her finger to the two of them to follow her which the two obeyed.

Some time later, the three of them arrived outside the wrecked ship, with the three of them taking out their lightsabers but didn't turn it on. The mysterious woman have a lightsaber on both sides similar to the inquisitors but it can't rotate in a circle as it doesn't have a circle in the middle.

On the ship, Ezra slowly woke up as he sense with the force that there are three dark users. Ezra got up quickly and stood in front of the cot that still have Kanan on it, activating his lightsaber. The door entrance blew away as the mysterious woman used the force and arrived with the other two inquisitors behind her. The two inquisitors behind ignite their lightsabers but the woman didn't.

"Your not getting me." Said Ezra with a glare in the woman's direction.

"Oh please, I'm not after you, but these two are. Ya know there doesn't have to be a fight, just hand your master over to me, and turned yourself over to these two." Said the woman calmly putting away her lightsaber.

"Never!" Shouted Ezra running towards the woman with his lightsaber out but was stopped from hurting her by the Fifth brother blocking with his own lightsaber and the Seventh sister came up behind Ezra and used her lightsaber at Ezra left leg making Ezra screamed in pain, Ezra looked down at his leg noticing it had started to bleed but sigh in relief when it is still there. The woman used the Force to force push Ezra against the wall making him cry out because of his leg. They all didn't notice that Kanan had moved his fingers slightly when he heard Ezra cried out.

The woman released the Force on Ezra, letting him fall to the floor, the Fifth brother picked up the now unconscious Ezra and tossed him over his shoulders. Both inquisitors left the ship as they now have what they wanted. The woman walked over towards the unconscious Kanan and gently caress his face with a tear falling from her face. She gently picked him up in her arms with the towel still on his forehead, and left the ship.

Meanwhile back on _Ghost_ , the crew is starting to get even more worried as they landed on the Dark Planet, but is not sure where the other ship is.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet**

With the _Ghost_ crew inside the ship still as they just landed a few minutes ago. "I hope their okay" said Hera looking out of the front window, noticing there's mostly darkness that swirls around the air on this planet.

"I'm sure their okay Hera" said Sabine reassuring Hera while sitting in the co-pilot seat with Hera sitting in the pilot seat. Zeb entered the room followed by Chopper, looking like he is ready to go somewhere.

"And where are you two going?" Asked Hera cocking a eyebrow at the two of them.

"Well instead of hoping that they will be fine, Chopper and I are going to go look for them." Said Zeb and was about to exit the room but stopped with his back towards them as Hera was about to say something.

"No your not-" started Hera but was interrupted by Zeb as he turned around to face them again.

"But Hera-" started Zeb but now was interrupted by Hera.

"You didn't let me finish, anyway as I was saying your not going anywhere without more protective gear on, as we're not sure what we're facing, and your taking Sabine and I with you and Chopper on this mission." Said Hera looking a little annoyed at first for getting interrupted but now have determination to get her boys back.

"Okay I'll put more gear on and I'm only taking Sabine with Chopper and I, since someone needs to watch the ship while we're away, so no one can steal it." said Zeb as Sabine hurriedly got up from her seat while putting her helmet on her head, going towards Chopper and Zeb.

"Okay, fair enough, but please bring them back alive. Sabine is also in charge of this mission" Said Hera as she also stood up from her seat but a little bit slower than Sabine.

"No promises" said Zeb making Hera start to worry as Zeb walked out of the room with Chopper. Sabine put her hand on Hera's shoulder comfortably.

"He's joking, and we're going to bring the boys back to us if it's the last thing we do" said Sabine taking her hand off of Hera's shoulder and left the room.

 **Somewhere else on the Dark Planet**

Kanan is still asleep on an actual bed that is red, while the mysterious woman from before wait patiently for him to wake up while she sat on a chair next to the bed. She then noticed that Kanan is having a nightmare as his eyebrows creased together. Kanan then starts mumbling things in his sleep. His mumbling keep getting louder and louder.

"Ezra... No" shouted Kanan as he bolted upright but groaned in pain as he put a hand to his side which felt a little sticky, as he moved his hand away from his side, he noticed that his hand is covered in blood as he apparently reopened a wound from his side. He gently laid back down as he suddenly felt nauseated from sitting up too quickly.

Kanan used his eyes to look around the room, finally noticing a woman sitting on a chair by his bed, silently watching his every move.

"I'm glad your awake, Caleb." Said the woman gently petting his hair with her hand, before standing up from her chair while Kanan's eyes widened a little at his real name. Kanan eyes narrowed and followed the woman with his eyes as she began to pace back and forth.

"Who are you?" Demanded Kanan as the woman stopped pacing and stood in front of the bed.

"Why don't I just show you instead, Caleb." Said the woman moving her hands up to her hood, and pulled her hood down, making Kanan eyes widened in disbelief.

"I thought you were dead." Said Kanan in a soft shocked voice staring at her in disbelief still while the woman smiled a little at him.

 **Somewhere else on the Dark Planet with Ezra and the two inquisitors**

"I'm glad that the woman gave us one of her ships to use, to get off the planet." Said Seventh sister to the Fifth brother as the Fifth brother tossed the unconscious Ezra in a cell with no windows, and especially no vents so he won't escape the ship as the ship is huge with lots of cells in it.

"Let's just leave this planet before somebody find him." Said the Fifth brother crossing his arms over his chest while the Seventh sister started the ship, leaving the atmosphere immediately and arriving where the _Star Destroyers_ are at and attaching the ship to the middle one as Agent Kallus is on it. They leave the ship and greet Agent Kallus with the Fifth brother having the still unconscious Ezra over his shoulders.

"So I guess your mission was a success then." Said Agent Kallus while they went to the cells and the Fifth brother tossed the unconscious Ezra in a cell with no vents or windows.

"Yes, the rebel crew don't know what is going on." Said the Seventh sister as the two inquisitors followed Agent Kallus out of the cells.

"Excellent, tomorrow you will start to turn him to the dark side of the Force even if we have to break him mentally and physically if we must." Said Agent Kallus leaving the two inquisitors alone outside of the cells room.

"I'll break him physically" said the Fifth brother with a smile.

"Yes but only if we have to, while I'll deal with the mentality and that will be the first step before the physical torture." Said the Seventh sister in a serious voice.

"Yes of course" said the Fifth brother also in a serious tone with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

 **On the Dark Planet**

With Zeb, Sabine and Chopper arriving on the scene where the wrecked _Phantom_ is at. "Hey Zeb, you and Chopper stand as lookouts to make sure no uninvited guests arrived" said Sabine getting off her speeder that they rode to the crashed site.

"You can count on us" said Zeb while also getting off his own speeder with Chopper flying off of Zeb's speeder and gently landing on the ground.

Sabine entered the ship but notice none of the boys are on the ship. She did noticed that it had been used recently and saw two areas of blood, one area is on the cot, while the other area is on the floor. She carefully scooped up both sets of blood and put it in two different vials. Sabine left the ship immediately after and walked up to Zeb and Chopper with a worried look as she pocketed the two different sets of vials in her pockets.

"So where are they?" Asked Zeb starting to worry as Sabine just hopped on her speeder and drove off towards the _Ghost_ which made Zeb sighed as Chopper and him got on the other speeder and followed Sabine.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet**

Sabine arrived first to the _Ghost_ with Hera standing on the ramp looking concerned as Zeb with Chopper followed behind Sabine. They all entered the ship and sat around their meeting room table.

"Where's the boys?" Asked Hera looking directly at Sabine when she asked the question.

"No boys, but we did find two different areas of bloods though." Said Sabine taking out the two different vials of blood, which she then handed the vials to Hera. Hera took the vials from Sabine outstretched hand and stood up from the table, going to leave the room.

"Um where ya going Hera?" Asked Zeb while Sabine and him also stood up from the table.

"I'm going to analyze these samples of blood, so we can at least have something to go on." Said Hera turning to face them with a expressionless face.

"And what are we supposed to do while you do that?" Asked Sabine putting a hand on her hip, feeling useless.

"You can be my lab partner, while Zeb take Chopper to check out the planet, so that if all of us do go out, we won't be surprise." Said Hera as she can tell that Sabine, Zeb, and even Chopper was feeling useless.

"You count on us." Said Zeb taking Chopper with him as they left room, getting out of the ship, and getting on a speeder, driving away from the ship.

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Sabine as they entered Hera's room. Hera put the two vials on a table while getting things ready to examine the bloods while Sabine just watched her do that.

"You could go and make sure they won't fall off the table, then contact the Phoenix Squadron and ask for Ahsoka Tano and Rex because we might need their help, especially Ahsoka Force powers." Said Hera stopping what she was doing and turned around to Sabine to address her. Sabine made sure the vials won't fall and walked out of the room to do what Hera told her to do. When the door closed behind Sabine, Hera sighed sadly and sat on her bunk with her hands to her face as she let tears silently fall down her face.

"Come on, Hera, your strong, Kanan wouldn't want to see you cry." Said Hera to herself as she gently wiped the tears away, and stood up with a determined look on her face, continuing with getting the equipment out and analyzing the vials of blood.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

Ezra is just beginning to wake up in his cell when the Seventh sister entered the cell. "Glad to finally have you up, young one" said the Seventh sister as she made sure that Ezra have a special collar around his neck, while a chain is attached to his ankle, on his bad leg side so he wouldn't go to far from his wall.

"You won't get away with it, Kanan will stop you" said Ezra with defiance and tried to stand up, forgetting about his injured leg, which made him fall to the ground immediately.

"Oh, didn't you hear, he's not coming to your rescue, and your little crew won't be saving you either." Said the Seventh sister while bending down to meet Ezras' height, looking directly into his eyes.

"Your lying" said Ezra not believing a word she said.

"He doesn't want you, in the beginning he thought you were a nuisance, that green lady doesn't really like you, she was just putting up a good show but secretly wish they would've gotten rid of you sooner. Remember she was the one that lied to you about the rebel cells and about Fulcrum. Then there's the Mandalorian girl, she never liked you to begin with, as she always wanted to be alone but you probably felt hurt that she doesn't even like you, if you even hit on her, she won't even acknowledged it. The purple Lasat creature probably wouldn't rescue you from when you first got captured by the Imperials, but they rescue you so they can use a tool against the Empire. Lastly the astromech droid, he just doesn't like you in general. What I'm saying is your a burden to them and a tool for them to command as they wish." Said the Seventh sister while unknown to Ezra, she read a little bit of his memory in his mind.

"Your still lying" said Ezra but a little less convincingly and a little bit of doubt in his voice which the Seventh sister hid her smile and took out a laptop, setting it away from Ezra so he can't reach it.

"Fine then, if you won't listen to me, then to this" said the Seventh sister pressing play on the laptop as audio starts to come out which Ezra turned to it but only saw a black screen on the laptop.

 _"Man I can't stand the kid, he is a nuisance, a burden, I don't even know why I'm training him, he should've stayed on Lothal, and kept my lightsaber if that would make him stay away from us. Everywhere we go, he's a walking disaster that could kill us" said what sounded like Kanan voice._

 _"Yes I know, luv, I hate being all motherly to him, I wished he was gone from our lives, so that it could be just the five of us again." Said what sounded like Hera voice._

 _"Waah, waah, woo" replied what sounded like Chopper mechanical voice._

 _"Yep that kid is annoying, and hope he would die" said what sounded like Zeb voice._

 _"Yeah I hoped the Imperials would capture him so that we don't have to see him or turned him to the dark side so that we could kill him" said what sounded like Sabine voice._

With that the laptop stopped playing since the Seventh sister stopped it and looked at Ezra noticing he have tears in his eyes.

"Why would they say that" whispered Ezra in a hoarse voice as a tear slipped pass his eyes which the Seventh sister gently wiped it away.

"Their just cruel people that liked to cause misery everywhere they go" said the Seventh sister as she got up from the floor pressing play on the laptop, making it replay over and over the same messenges as she left the cell and locking it.

Inside the cell room, Ezra curled into a ball considering his bad leg and all. Ezra then let the waterworks out as he tried to block out his supposedly friends voices as he cried himself to sleep.

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

"I answer any questions later, Caleb. Your going to need to rest since your wounded and don't worry I'll bring your dinner up for you." Said the woman as she was about to go, Kanan's voice stopped her from leaving.

"Why are you acting like this?" Asked Kanan in a broken voice still shocked. The woman just left without saying anything and closed the door behind her. Kanan took the time to gently but carefully with his wounded side to get into a meditation position and slowly closed his eyes so he could try to sense Ezra through his bond with him. He opened his eyes and starting to worry as he couldn't sense his Padawan through the bond. He sigh as he gave up for now of reaching him and laid back down on the bed gently closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet**

Sabine entered the communication room and press the on button making a hologram of Commander Sato appeared.

 _"Hello, Ms. Wren, what can I do for you?" Asked Commander Sato as he looked to be the only one inside the room besides Captain Rex._

"We kinda need Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex to come to this Dark Planet. I'm sending coordinates to you now" said Sabine sending the coordinates to Commander Sato.

 _"Okay we'll try to come over immediately, Rex out" said Rex turning the communication off._

"Let's hope they get here fast" said Sabine to herself as she left the communication room and walking to Hera's room.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

 _"Your worthless, you deserve to die" said Kanan igniting his lightsaber at Ezra while Ezra stood shocked as Kanan slowly walked towards Ezra with a red lightsaber._

 _"You wouldn't say that" said Ezra with tears in his eyes as he took a few steps back hitting the wall behind him._

 _"Oh yeah, no one is here to save you, and the rebel crew won't save you since they don't want anything to do with you. Also I killed them after we agreed that I should kill you." Said Kanan as he swung his lightsaber down at Ezra._

Ezra woke up with a gasp and slowly start to tremble as he realized that it was just a dream. He saw the laptop that is still playing with their voices which he then used the Force on the laptop to bring it towards him, but he found out he couldn't as something is restricting him from doing it.

He sat up slowly and carefully with his injured leg and got into a meditation state with closing his eyes that Kanan taught him so he could focus more, hoping that isn't getting restricted. He tried to sense Kanan presence through the bond that they share.

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

Kanan woke up slowly, and gently sat up, noticing there is food on a table near his bed but no sign of the woman, so he just ignored the food. He got into a meditative state as his wound doesn't hurt anymore. He closed his eyes trying to sense Ezra presence, but when he doesn't sense Ezra for the longest time, he was just about to give up, when suddenly there was a glimmer of Ezra presence which he quickly latched onto.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

Ezra also felt his master presence which he quickly latch onto it, entering each other minds.

 _"Ezra, welcome to my mind" said Kanan as Ezra materialized in front of him. Ezra opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kanan, noticing he's not wounded or near death like the last time he saw his master._

 _"Kanan!" Shouted Ezra hugging Kanan tightly as if afraid Kanan would suddenly disappeared on him and that this was just another dream. Kanan slowly but gently hugged his student back noticing that Ezra didn't hide his wound on his leg._

 _"You know, you could concealed your wound so that I wouldn't have to see it and be worried about you." Said Kanan as he stepped back from his hug and looked at his Padawan with a amused look._

 _"You forgot to show me how" said Ezra with a shrugged._

 _"Oh man, so that's what's been bugging for the past week before we crashed to this awful planet." Said Kanan with a hand to his chin thinking deeply._

 _"Um Kanan, not to ruined this moment, but do you sense another presence in your mind?" Asked Ezra sensing a dark presence in Kanan's mind._

 _"Yes now that I do think about it." Said Kanan turning around as red orbs showed up to materialized the same woman as before. Kanan took a step back, putting a arm out to the side in front of Ezra to protect him._

 _"Hello Caleb, and hello to you to young Padawan Ezra Bridger" said the woman walking slowly towards Ezra and Kanan._

 _"How did you know my name?" Asked Ezra pulling Kanan's arm down that was in front of him. Ezra looked closely at the woman but does not recognized her._

 _"She probably looked through some of my memories before actually coming into my mind, but your're not getting the boy." Said Kanan glaring at the woman while the woman just merely laugh at him._

 _"Like I told the boy, I'm not after him, I'm after you." Said the woman as Ezra eyes widened remembering she was with the two inquisitors._

 _"Kanan" said Ezra staring fearfully at the woman while gripping his master arm tightly. Kanan suddenly felt immense pain in his mind from the woman, making him cry out._

 _"If you want me out, then your kicking your Padawan out." Said the woman as she put more pain in his mind which Ezra let go of his master's arm as he and the woman begin to fade in and out._

 _"Ezra, remember your training, do not give into the dark side" said Kanan in a painful voice while turning his pained filled eyes to his Padawan._

 _Ezra nodded with tears in his eyes as the woman and Ezra fade from his mind._

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

Kanan slowly opened his eyes and noticed the woman was sitting in a chair by his bed, watching his every move with her eyes.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, so I quickly entered your mind but not before reading some of your memories." Said the woman putting a hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off, glaring at her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Kanan still glaring at her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want you to forget about Siths, Jedis, and your crew especially your Padawan." Said the woman looking deeply into Kanan's eyes.

"No way, am I-"started Kanan as his eyes turned to grey and quickly closed his eyes falling back on the bed with the woman guidance making him comfortable as he fell asleep. The woman quickly but quietly left the room bringing the untouched food with her as it was beginning to get cold for being left untouched and quietly closed the door behind her with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet**

Sabine entered Hera's room, and noticed that Hera had everything set up to look at the bloods. Sabine also noticed that there are two extra blood vials with Ezra and Kanan's names.

"So I found the blood on the ground in the _Phantom_ was Ezra and the one on the cot was Kanan's. So what did they say about sending Ahsoka and Rex to help us out?" Asked Hera turning to face Sabine the four vials of bloods in her hands and hand them over to Sabine, which Sabine grabbed before answering Hera question.

"They would try to get here as soon as they can." Said Sabine leaving the room to put the four blood vials in containment unit with the others crew members bloods. Hera sat on her bunk after she put the equipment away, sighing deeply.

"Oh Kanan, where are you and Ezra. No matter where you guys are, we won't give up on you guys, we'll bring you home safe and sound, but I just wish one of you would give me a sign to tell me where you're at" said Hera as she sighed sadly and laid back on her bunker, dreaming about what it would be like if there was no more Empire as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Zeb and Chopper getting off their speeder by a cave. "Okay I'm officially lost" said Zeb looking around and noticing a cave up ahead of them.

"Bop bop woo woo" said Chopper following Zeb into the cave while turning his light on making it easier to see.

"Show off" said Zeb grumbling as he accidentally bumped into a black thing.

"Wah wah" said Chopper shining the light on the black thing which Zeb quickly looked up at the face of the creature and panicked as Chopper already ran away from it, with Zeb following behind Chopper as they ran out of the cave. The creature follows them as Zeb and Chopper quickly hopped in the speeder and driving it towards the _Ghost_ as quickly as possible with the creature still following close behind them.

"Of course, it would make sense that Fyrnoks lives on this planet with no light at all." Said Zeb speeding up a little as he saw the ship ahead of them, luckily the entrance ramp is still opened.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

Ezra opened his eyes quickly while ignoring the laptop as it is still playing just as the cell door opened with the Seventh sister entering the room.

"Hello young one, did you sleep well?" Asked the Seventh sister walking up to Ezra while Ezra just glared at her.

"I won't give in" said Ezra with defiance in his voice which the Seventh sister frowned at him.

"I had sense with the Force that you talked to your master" said the Seventh sister bending down at Ezra height on the floor.

"Yeah and so what?" Asked Ezra glaring at her.

"You do know that your fake new family is using you, right?" Asked the Seventh sister standing back up and turned off the laptop as she realized that it served it purpose.

"No your using me and they are my real family, no matter what you say about them, I won't give in to the dark side." Said Ezra with defiance and determination in his voice.

"I wish it wouldn't come to this." Said the Seventh sister as stormtroopers entered the cell to take Ezra away.

"No let me go." Said Ezra struggling to be let go as they exit the cell with the Seventh sister following behind them.

 _'Kanan, help me'_ thought Ezra not knowing it went through the Force to his master.

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

"Aaahhh" shouted Kanan as he sat bolted upright looking confused as he take in his surroundings while gripping his head as a pain went to his head.

"Are you alright, Caleb?" Asked the woman as she rushed in the room.

"Yeah I think so, but it was weird I heard a kid voice in my head." Said Kanan taking his hands away from his head and looking at the woman with grey eyes confused as she looked a little angry.

"What did the kid said?" Asked the woman while sitting on the bed next to him, putting his head on her lap.

"He said 'Kanan help me' but you know what he sound familiar and this Kanan person also sound familiar." Said Kanan while the woman used the Force on Kanan head and tried to severe his bond with his Padawan but something white through the Force is blocking her from doing that as something is protecting Kanan and Ezra bond through the Force. Kanan cried out which snapped the woman concentration of trying to break the barrier between her and the bond the master and the Padawan share.

"Are you okay?" Asked the woman while making him sat up.

"Yeah, but for some reason, my head hurt but then the pain disappeared." Said Kanan as a brief flash of a green person came into his mind but it disappeared immediately afterwards.

The woman got up to leave the room and closed the door as Kanan eyes changed back to normal for a second before his eyes is turning back to grey as if he is battling within himself.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

The stormtroopers took Ezra to a room with a metal table that is slanted upwards with the Fifth brother already in the room looking like he is going to enjoy causing Ezra torture. The Seventh sister left the room after making sure the Fifth brother won't kill Ezra.

Ezra gulped fearfully as he probably preferred the Seventh sister to tortured him than the Fifth brother.

 **On the Dark Planet**

Ahsoka and Rex just arrived on the planet with their own ship, landing the ship next to the _Ghost_ and noticed that someone is riding up to them real fast as dust and the darkness covers the person with four or five creatures following the person.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet**

Ahsoka quickly got out of the ship and jumped onto the ship top surface igniting her white shoto and her bigger lightsaber as she wait for the figure to get closer. She jumped off the ship when she noticed that it was Zeb and Chopper as they were getting closer to the _Ghost_ as they were on a speeder. She ran towards them and stood still as they drove pass her, entering the ship. Ahsoka held her white lightsabers out as the creatures came towards her.

She noticed there are actually five Fyrnocks coming towards her as she stood tall getting ready for the right time to attack as they are getting closer and closer to her. She ran to the first one that was in front and drove her white shoto and her actual lightsaber into the creature. She drove her actual lightsaber into the second Fyrnock that was getting close to her.

She jumped to the left as one of the remaining Fyrnocks had pounced at her. She drove her lightsaber into another stomach as it had leapt at her. She used the Force to push one of the two away from her so it could be one at a time. She ran and jumped using the Force on top of the Fyrnock driving her shoto and her lightsaber deep into its back. She quickly jumped away from it as it fell dead on its side. She turned to face the last remaining Fyrnock, deactivating her shoto lightsaber and putting it away. She held up her lightsaber to her face and quickly rush towards it. She slid underneath it at the last second to drive her lightsaber into its stomach, splitting it opened as she was sliding.

She got out from underneath it with the creature guts splatter over her, but she doesn't seem to be worried as Rex was outside of the ship and looked amused by Ahsoka's antiques. Ahsoka held up her hand at Rex, as Rex was going to say something while she walked pass him and onto the crews ship. Zeb looked at Ahsoka impressed with his mouth wide open and Ahsoka closed his mouth as she continued where Hera would be at.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

"Aaahhh" screamed Ezra as he was getting shocked by probe droids for a few hours. The Fifth brother made the droids back away to give Ezra some time to rest while he left the room to go find the Seventh sister.

 _'Kanan, please help me, I don't know how long I could take it since I'm beginning to feel cold. I hope you find me soon, but I also hope your okay.'_ Thought Ezra not knowing that his master would hear his thought.

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

Kanan sat up quickly from his bed with sweat pouring down his face. The woman entered the room and stood in front of his bed, which Kanan looked up at the woman, wondering if it was a dream of hearing that boy voice or not.

"So I decided to let you out of the room and looked around this place but you can't go near my room, the one that reads 'Stay out', you got it?" Asked the woman while Kanan nod his head as the woman left the room. Kanan laid back down on his bed staring upwards while thinking of the boy voice in his head.

"Wait a second, if I can hear him, then he might be able to hear me. I can tell him to leave me alone" said Kanan to himself as he closed his eyes to concentrate on his thoughts.

 _'Who are you and what do you want from me'_ thought Kanan as he wait for a reply that he is not sure if it is going to reach the kid.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with the Inquisitors and Ezra**

"Kanan" said Ezra opening his eyes as he looked around the room and noticed that nobody else is in the room except for him. He closed his eyes and concentrate on the Force and his thoughts.

 _'I'm Ezra, your Padawan, and I don't want anything from you'_ thought Ezra sounding confused.

 _'What is a Padawan and how are you in my head'_ thought Kanan suspiciously.

 _'A Padawan is where they get trained by Jedi Masters through the Force, which we both are, Kanan'_ thought Ezra trying to explain as best he could through the pain he was in from hours of shocking him.

 _'Next question, who is this Kanan person, you keep calling me'_ thought Kanan slowly warming up to the kid.

 _'That's your name, and whatever that woman told you is lying to you'_ thought Ezra feeling another presence that he tried to block out as it is causing him pain and not Kanan.

 _'How could I trust you?'_ Thought Kanan not being bothered by the other presence.

 _'You can't, but you have to take the risk'_ thought Ezra as he felt another painful spasm trying to still entered his mind.

 _'I_ _feel like, I should know you and trust you, but answer me this what's a Jedi, and what's the Force.'_ Thought Kanan while not knowing that Ezra is hurt.

 _'A Jedi is peaceful beings that help people I think, and the Force is what binds people together, like for instance you and I. Your the master and I'm the Padawan, but sometimes I don't obey you'_ thought Ezra as Kanan had flashes of people such as a purple creature, a young woman with short hair, astromech droid, a boy with blue hair and same color of eyes as his hair, and lastly the same woman from before with green skin. Ezra saw the flashes that went through his master head.

' _Who are these people'_ thought Kanan sounding confused which Ezra felt though the Force.

 _'These people are our family, friends, and are good people. You got to believe me and let the Force guides you master back to us.'_ Thought Ezra as he felt the connection broke apart but not before hearing Kanan last words to him.

 _'Thank you, kid, for not giving up on me, and I'll tr_ _y to find you if it's the last thing I do'_ thought Kanan which Ezra is happy knowing that his master won't give up without a fight.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

Kanan opened his eyes and quickly sat up in his bed, he noticed that the woman is not in the room with him. Kanan got out of his bed, standing up by his bed, and quickly walked towards the door. He opened the door slightly to peek his head out the door, and looked both ways in the hallway. He noticed the woman is also not in the hallway, which he quickly opened the door all the way, and quietly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway.

Kanan walked in the hallway until he comes across the door that have the words 'Stay Out' on it. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed, he sigh in relief as he wasn't being followed.

Kanan slowly reached for the door knob, but hesitated as he looked unsure of himself. He breathed in and out to calm himself and twist the door knob pushing the door open.

He looked shock as he take in dead bodies that smell and already is decaying, with some bodies having no heads at all. He looked at the walls as his eyes widened in disbelief as the pictures was of him when he was a Padawan.

"I told you not to go into this room" said the woman standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What have you done?" Asked Kanan in a whispered as he was shocked, turning to face her and taking a step back but almost falling on top of a dead body.

"I did what I had to do. I was a slave when the Empire decided to stun me instead of killing me, making me severed my bond with anyone that I came into contact with, but then they decided that they want me on their side and tortured me, broken me so now you see a broken former master trying to take any apprentice under my wing. As you can see that didn't work out for these people, because all I really want is you to stay with me, and overtime I would only jog your memories of Jedis and Siths little by little." Said the woman crossing the room, ignoring the decaying bodies around her towards Kanan. The woman gently caress Kanan's cheek, which made Kanan flinched under her hand. The woman frowned and took a step back from Kanan.

"But you can't do this, aren't you regretting it a little bit?" Asked Kanan trying to hide the fear on his face, but the woman could sense it through the Force. The woman slowly smile at him.

"No I don't have regrets anymore, my Padawan. Anyway you should've obey my order, and now I will be watching you with cameras or by myself. You will be in a cell that is especially made for Force sensitive beings such as yourself. So that means you can't use the Force to contact your pathetic little Padawan but don't worry, he can talk to you and sense you, but you can't talk or sense them. Now as for your other punishment." Said the woman lifting him up with the Force, and start Force choking him. Kanan grasped his hands to his throat as he struggled to breathe. His eyes went to the back of his head as he went unconscious, which the woman let him go as she noticed this.

The woman quickly checked to see if he was alive, which she sigh in relief as he was still alive. She carefully lift him up bridal style and went to a cell room, carefully laying him down on a red bed and kissed his forehead before standing back up and leaving the cell room, locking it up.

 **On the Dark Planet**

"Hello Hera, it's good to see your up and about" said Ahsoka as they are in the front of the ship. Hera was sitting in the pilot seat while Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Yep, I just wish it was in better circumstances." Said Hera staring forward into the darkness that is the planet.

"Well, let's find the boys, shall we?" Asked Ahsoka holding her hand out using the Force, while closing her eyes. She could only sense Kanan's signature in the Force on this planet, but even his Force signature is flickering on and off.

"Where are they?" Asked Hera already starting up the ship, taking it off the ground. Ahsoka focused a little more on Kanan signature, before answering her.

"I could barely sense Kanan's Force signature and I don't sense Ezra's at all as if he's not on the planet." Said Ahsoka opening her eyes but keeping her hand out in front of her.

"So where's Kanan?" Asked Hera starting to worry when Ahsoka didn't answer her immediately. Hera glance at Ahsoka with her eyes and noticed that Ahsoka eyes are closed again, concentrating on Kanan Force signature.

Sabine entered the cockpit and sat down in a seat behind Hera. "I told Rex to follow us in his own ship, which he agreed and took Chopper and Zeb with him. So how far and how long would it take to reach the boys?" Asked Sabine while crossing her arms over her chest and sat back on her seat, while having her eyes on Ahsoka as she spoke.

"I could only reach Kanan Force signature. It's a pretty long distance about a week to reach his destination, since this planet is big. Could you tell the boys the plan, Sabine?" Asked Ahsoka letting her hand dropped on her lap, opening her eyes, and turned her seat around to face Sabine.

"Sure thing" said Sabine getting up from her seat and leaving the cockpit to use her comm and let the boys know the plan.

"So where to?" Asked Hera as Ahsoka turned towards the front, closed her eyes and held out a hand in front of her using the Force to sense Kanan.

"Just keep heading straight" said Ahsoka creasing her eyebrows together to concentrate even more as Hera did as told with the other ship following the _Ghost_.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet with Kanan and the woman**

Kanan quickly opened his eyes and threw up what little he had yesterday over the side of his bed. After he was done throwing up, he quickly realized he is in a cell with another red bed he is on. The woman entered the cell with a floating droid behind her.

"I'm going to try something new on you, my young apprentice" said the woman pointing at Kanan, which the droid moved towards Kanan and circled around Kanan's head.

Kanan tried to push the droid away using the Force, but he can't, which he put his hands on his lap looking shocked at his hands.

"You can't keep me here forever, and I'm not that young Padawan that ask a lot of questions anymore." Said Kanan as the droid finally activated something on itself as it spin around Kanan's head glowing blue, then black.

"You will keep your old memories and your new memories which you won't be able to tell which is real and which is fake, as you will be a little crazy, so sleep now, Caleb." Said the woman as Kanan eyes grew heavier until he fell back to sleep. The woman left the cell while the droid still circled around Kanan so that it can add memories for him.

 **On the Dark Planet**

Hera set the controls on auto pilot while leaving the cockpit with Ahsoka still focusing on the Force. Hera entered Sabine room and noticed that Sabine is still awake as she should be asleep. Hera left the room before Sabine noticed she was there and entered the kitchen, making two hot chocolate for Sabine and herself.

Hera entered Sabine room with two hot chocolate in her hands as Sabine sat up in her bed and just noticed that Hera is in the doorway with two mugs in her hands.

"You can come in, you know" said Sabine looking down at her lap as Hera crossed the room and sat down on the same bed as Sabine, handing Sabine a hot chocolate mug.

"So you want to talk about it?" Asked Hera with worried in her voice as Sabine just stared down at her own mug.

"I just can't believe that Ezra and Kanan got captured. Ya know it was different when Kanan was only captured by one Inquisitor, because we still have Ezra as he was also a Jedi. Now we don't have them with us anymore. I miss them, with Kanan, he is a father figure to me, and Ezra is a little brother to me, even if he tries poorly to hit on me every chance he got." Said Sabine putting her hot chocolate on the floor and leaned her head against Hera chest after Hera also put her hot chocolate on the floor.

"I know, but we got Ahsoka still, and we still have a chance against finding them." Said Hera patting Sabine hair which Sabine took her head off of Hera chest and turned to face Hera with tears rolling down her face.

"It's not the same, maybe Kanan was right about us being with more rebel cells." Said Sabine while she stood up not knowing that Ahsoka is listening to their conversation behind Sabine closed doors.

"I know, but we can always ask them if we could take a break from them and missions. So that the two Jedis could recuperate, because my guess is they are going to need it." Said Hera as Sabine and her walked to the still closed doors, which Ahsoka left that area and went to the cockpit. Sabine dried her tears before exiting her room with Hera following her.

Sabine went in Ezra and Zeb room while Hera went back to the cockpit, noticing that Ahsoka is still in the same position as Hera sat in the pilot seat and turning off the auto pilot so that she can take back the controls.

"So how much did you hear of the conversation outside the door?" Asked Hera as Ahsoka opened her eyes and put her hand down while turning to face Hera.

"All of it and I agree that you guys should take a break, Rex and I can take care of the missions while you guys relax." Said Ahsoka as Hera quickly turned to face her and hug her before just as quickly turned back to her controlls.

"Thank you, that means a lot, but are you sure that Rex and Commander Sato is alright with this?" Asked Hera as Ahsoka stood up from her seat, stretching her limbs.

"Yes, I'll tell them the plan." Said Ahsoka leaving the cockpit to contact Commander Sato and Rex. Ahsoka noticed that Sabine exit Zeb and Ezra room and Sabine then entered Kanan room. Ahsoka entered Zeb and Ezra room, noticing a nice painting on the wall of a picture of Zeb with his bo-rifle out, Kanan and Ezra with their lightsabers out, but with Ezra upfront of the rest of them, Hera with two blasters out looking lovingly at Kanan who was beside her, and Sabine holding out a grenade or one of her 'miracles' as she like to call it, looking like she is about to throw it.

Ahsoka smiled at the painting, before leaving the room and continued on her way to the communication room.

 **On a _Star Destroyer_ with Ezra and the Inquisitors**

Ezra gasp in pain, as he opened his eyes and noticed the Seventh sister was waving her hand over his face as she was using the Force on him. The Seventh sister quickly stopped doing what she was doing and instead held up a worm or what looked to be a worm.

"What is that?"Asked Ezra looking fearfully at the living worm.

"This will make you hate Kanan Jarrus and always see him as a threat to you. You would want to kill him. There is also something else, which will make you severed your bond with only him, but don't worry he will still feel you through the Force, but you can't feel him." Said the Seventh sister holding it up to Ezra face.

"Never" said Ezra before shutting his mouth tightly as the Seventh sister tried to pry his mouth open, but couldn't.

"Fine then, if you want to be difficult young Ezra, then so be. You stormtrooper get me the Fifth brother." Said the Seventh sister directing the last sentence to a stormtrooper that was against the wall. The stormtrooper turned and left to obey the order that was given to him.

The stormtrooper returned with the Fifth brother and walked over to Ezra and pried his mouth open. Ezra eyes start to water as the Seventh sister put the worm in his mouth, Ezra have one more thought as the worm slithered down his throat.

 _'Please forgive me, master'_ thought Ezra before his thoughts start to turn hateful towards his master.

* * *

 **A** **/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet (One week later)**

"Okay, we're in the right spot" said Ahsoka dropping her hand and opening her eyes to face a lot of mountains the ships is going to, luckily Hera landed the ship next to a mountain, while Rex also landed his ship next to the _Ghost_.

"Okay, so who want to rescue Kanan?" Asked Hera into her comm so the boys could here her question.

"How about Sabine, Zeb, and I could rescue Kanan. Rex before you could complain, we need you to protect the ship your on, so Chopper can drive your ship, while Hera can protect her own ship and prepare the medical bay because Kanan might need it." Said Ahsoka planning ahead before anyone could complain.

"Good idea Fulcrum" said Hera in her pilot seat while Ahsoka stood up from her seat, and smiled at Hera before leaving the cockpit. Ahsoka exited the ship with Sabine following her as Zeb also exit Rex ship and met up with the two girls.

They walked together until they found a air vent that leads inside the place of where the person and Kanan is at.

"This air vent could lead to the cell that Kanan is probably in. I think I can fit in it, but I have to take my armor off, so that it wouldn't make a sound when I crawl through it." Said Sabine taking her helmet and armor off as she have a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans under it.

Zeb took the air vent lid off and Sabine got in it. "We'll meet you on the other side of Kanan's room" said Zeb as Sabine salute him and quickly start to crawl away from them in the air vent.

Sabine quickly found the room that Kanan is in, and looked down through the air vent. The first thing Sabine noticed is that she is right above where Kanan is apparently sleeping with a floating droid flying slowly around Kanans' head.

"Oh great, they also have a surveillance camera on the left and right corners. Luckily I came prepare with a few of my 'miracles'. I have a silent smoke bomb, three loud explosives, and uh huh, a silent bomb that disables the two cameras" said Sabine to herself while fishing the silent bomb that could disable the two cameras out of her blue jeans.

Sabine carefully and quietly opened the air vent lid and tossed the silent bomb that could disable the cameras on the floor next to Kanan's bed. It immediately disables the two cameras, which made the two cameras fall from their places, and onto the floor, breaking the two cameras into pieces.

Sabine left the air vent opened, as she quietly used her hands so that she can dangle from the air vent ledge. Sabine gently swing her body back and forth. Sabine then kicked the floating droid away, knocking it down on the floor when it got too close to her.

She quickly swung towards the floor next to the bed and landed perfectly on her feet. Sabine turned towards Kanan, who looked to be sleeping peacefully, and checked for his pulse by putting her fingers to his neck. She breathed a sigh in relief when the pulse is stable.

Sabine looked at the door of the cell as it is slowly being opened. Sabine took out one of her loud explosives and was about to throw it, but stopped as Ahsoka followed by Zeb entered the room quickly.

Zeb noticed that Kanan is unconscious, so he walked over to where Sabine and Kanan is at. Zeb carefully put his arms underneath Kanan body, making Kanan groaned unconsciously, as Zeb lifted Kanan up bridal style.

Ahsoka quickly ignite her lightsabers, holding them in a defensive position, as the woman that had Kanan entered the room, also igniting her red lightsaber as she stood there, facing Ahsoka. The woman moved her eyes to the unconscious form of Kanan, who was in Zeb arms.

"So your taking what was mine in the first place." Said the woman while Ahsoka quickly ran towards her but stopped when she felt a very dark presence in the Force, walking towards the room that their in.

"Who else do you have with you?" Asked Ahsoka suspiciously as Zeb and Sabine looked at Ahsoka confused by what she meant by that.

"The Lord, himself, Darth Vader." Said the woman smiling slightly while moving her eyes to Ahsoka. Ahsoka quickly moved in front of Zeb and Sabine, as Darth Vader entered the room, while breathing through his helmet.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker apprentice, we have finally meet at last." Said Darth Vader while igniting his red lightsaber at his side.

"I want you guys to get Kanan out of here by all means necessary, while I hold them off." Said Ahsoka quickly running at Darth Vader and locking her bigger lightsaber with his lightsaber. The woman quickly ran behind Ahsoka with her lightsaber, but Ahsoka turned sideways so that her lightsaber is still locked on Darth Vader lightsaber and her shoto lightsaber is now locked on the woman lightsaber.

Zeb with Kanan still in his arms ran to the cell door with Sabine and exit the room, while Sabine stopped at the entrance of the cell door. Sabine looked behind at Ahsoka as Darth Vader force push Ahsoka against the cell wall and slowly Darth Vader walked towards Ahsoka with his lightsaber at his side.

"No" said Sabine quickly getting out one of her loud explosives. Ahsoka turned towards Sabine and nod slightly at her, while the woman is walking slowly towards Sabine.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." Said Ahsoka as Sabine tossed the bomb in the room, but it didn't go off immediately as Sabine quickly left the room, and press a button on her wrist. The bomb goes off while Sabine caught up with Zeb.

"So where's Ahsoka?" Asked Zeb as Sabine looked down sadly, but turned her head upwards, as they saw the entrance to this place is fast approaching them. The woman followed behind them, running after them with her lightsaber drawn.

"Uh oh, we got company" said Sabine as she looked behind her while still running with Zeb. Zeb noticed the look on Sabine face, and sigh.

"Here, your going to need my bo-rifle to face her." Said Zeb as they stopped and Sabine quickly grabbed it, while turning to face the woman. Zeb ran again to the entrance and quickly used his comm link by pressing a button, but don't hold it up as he is still holding Kanan.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre 4, I'll need the _Ghost_ by the entrance with the ramp opened as it is a quick getaway. While Sabine and Ahsoka can leave on Rex's ship when they have the chance." Said Zeb while he glance behind him to noticed that Sabine is actually holding her own against the woman.

 _"Roger that Spectre 4, and the medical bay is ready when your on board. I already told Rex the plan, and we decided that he would stay on this planet to wait for the girls while we leave this planet, Spectre 2 out."_ Said Hera turning the comm off and lowered the ramp when she got there as she landed the ship.

Zeb quickly exited the place with Kanan still in his arms, and traveled up the ramp as the ramp closed behind him. Zeb entered the medical bay and placed Kanan on a bed. Hera put the ship on auto-pilot to exit the planet atmosphere. Hera quickly moved to the medical bay and start fixing Kanan up putting tubes in him for the fluids so that Kanan nourished while he is unconscious. Zeb stood awkwardly by her, awaiting orders.

"Zeb, you did enough, go to sleep." Said Hera as she connected another tube at Kanan wrist so they can tell if he's breathing or not.

"Yeah but-" started Zeb, but Hera just pointed at the door, which Zeb grudgingly followed her order to go to sleep, and left the room.

"One already rescue, now one more to go. I hope Ezra is alright. Well then at least we don't have to worry about you anymore. I just hope, you both are not traumatized by this experience. Just please wake up soon." Said Hera to the unconscious form of Kanan while getting seated in a chair by Kanan bed in the medical bay as she was done doing what she needed to do. Hera took hold of Kanan hand that wasn't connected with tubes and held it for support. Sitting in a more comfortable position in her chair, Hera closed her eyes still holding Kanan hand, and falling asleep peacefully, knowing she have at least one of her boys with her, while the other one is still out there, but wouldn't be long until they rescued Ezra.

* * *

 **A** **/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit.

* * *

 **On the Dark Planet  
**

Ahsoka escaped the cell room that is now burning with fire all around her. She ran with a limp in her step as she have injured her ankle with burns on her arms and legs from the explosive that Sabine had tossed into the cell room. She looked behind her, over her shoulder, noticing that Darth Vader escaped the cell room through the fire, and appearing unfazed by the fire. Ahsoka eyes widened a bit before turning to its original size. Ahsoka found Sabine battling with the woman in the hallway close to the exit. Sabine looked to be holding her own as Sabine ducked down when the lightsaber that the woman used almost slice her head off.

Ahsoka used the Force on the woman to push the woman against the wall and grabbed Sabine by the hand as she ran by her. They made it to the entrance of the place and board Rex's ship as the ramp was lowered for them to enter. They entered the ship and just as the ramp was starting to close, when the ship lifts off the ground, the woman tossed her activated lightsaber at the girls using the Force to direct it towards Ahsoka.

Sabine noticed a red lightsaber coming towards Ahsoka out of the corner of her eye, and pushed Ahsoka away from the path of the lightsaber. Sabine grunted in pain as the lightsaber had slice her side, making her start to bleed heavily. The woman caught her lightsaber as it had came back towards her, watching as the ramp closed, and the ship immediately left the planet, while Darth Vader walked up to her, also looking at the retreating ship.

 **In Space with the _Ghost_ crew**

"Sabine" said Ahsoka as she immediately put Sabine in her lap as she was now sitting down. Sabine started to breathe heavily as the pain was getting to her, while she is bleeding heavily.

Meanwhile in the cockpit with Rex and Chopper. "Hey spectre 2, do we have permission to attach our ship to yours?" Asked Rex while he flew the ship closer to the _Ghost_.

 _"Permission granted, Spectre 2 out"_ said Hera as Rex attached his ship to the other ship.

Ahsoka immediately carried Sabine when she felt that they have attached to the other ship to the medical bay. Ahsoka noticed that Hera is still sitting by Kanan bed, holding his hand. Hera stood up quickly as she noticed the state that Sabine and Ahsoka was in.

Ahsoka gently put Sabine on an extra bed and stood back as Hera immediately begin to work with Sabine, trying to save her life as she had lost a lot blood. Ahsoka exit the medical bay so that she wouldn't be in Hera's way. Ahsoka entered the cockpit, noticing that Rex is now driving the _Ghost_ , and took her seat in the co-pilot seat, being gentle with her own injuries.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, while Rex gave her a worried looked out of the corner of his eye. Ahsoka snapped her eyes opened, as she briefly felt Ezra Force signature.

In the medical bay, Hera relaxed into her chair again by Kanan bed, when she knows that Sabine is now stable, but still unconscious. Ahsoka barged into the room with terrified, but at the same time a little bit hopeful look on her face.

"I know where Ezra is." Said Ahsoka, as Hera quickly stood up from her seat and immediately left the medical bay followed by Ahsoka. Hera entered the cockpit with Ahsoka still following her and Zeb followed the two of them, not sure what's going on. Rex moved out of the pilot seat, so Hera can sit in it, while he took the seat behind Ahsoka, as Ahsoka already is sitting in the co-pilot seat, and Zeb took the seat behind Hera. Chopper is also in the cockpit.

"Okay, where is it?" Asked Hera directing her ship.

"You see the three _Star Destroyers_ , the middle one is where they have Ezra at, but be warn, I sense confusion and anger with a little bit of sadness in him." Said Ahsoka while they all looked towards the three ships.

"Actually I just noticed it" said Hera with Zeb and Rex nodding their heads in agreement, before Hera turned the whole ship off, and putting Chopper on low power, so the three ships won't detect them when they scan them.

"I want Rex, Chopper, and Zeb to rescue Ezra, since you need to rest and recover while I still need to patch you up, and taken care of." Said Hera while they all nod in agreement. Ahsoka left to go the medical bay with Hera following Ahsoka into the medical bay to help patch Ahsoka up and make sure that Sabine and Kanan is alright since the power is out.

Ahsoka ignite her lightsaber for Hera to see in the dark, since Ahsoka could use the Force to see her surroundings.

 **On the middle _Star Destroyer_**

Rex, Chopper, and Zeb entered the colorful _TIE Fighter_ that Sabine had painted and detach from the _Ghost_. The three of them quickly moved the _TIE Fighter_ to the middle _Star Destroyer_ hangar bay, once they got the clear permission to land.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Zeb while they quietly exit the _TIE Fighter_ and exit the hangar bay, walking down a hall, but stopped.

"The plan is simple, find Ezra, and quickly get out of here. Chopper do your thing and find out where they are keeping Ezra at." Said Rex as Chopper plugged himself in and got connected to the ship, Chopper disconnect from it when he found where they are keeping Ezra at. Chopper quickly moved down the hall with the other two following him, and entered a elevator, going down to a floor that Ezra is on.

They quickly found the door that is keeping Ezra. "You know, it's weird that we haven't came into any trouble, yet." Said Zeb while they stood outside the door that leads to Ezra.

"Yeah, from experience, don't jinx us" said Rex while they opened the door, and noticed that Ezra is unconscious and the only one in the room.

"Come on, let's get the kid, and go" said Zeb releasing the restraints that held the kid up, and quickly caught him before he could fall to the ground. Zeb hold Ezra in a bridal style, and just as they were about to leave the room, the two inquisitors entered the room, blocking their only exit. The inquisitors quickly ignite their lightsabers while Rex pulled out his blasters pointing it at the two inquisitors.

"Your not leaving here, alive" said the Seventh sister while deflecting a blast from Rex, and made it bounced, hitting a wall. The two inquisitors advanced towards the two of them, not noticing that Chopper is behind the two inquisitors. Chopper shocked the two inquisitors with his taser from behind, making the inquisitors turn their attention to the droid. Rex quickly blast at them, but they swiftly dodged it by sensing it through the Force. Zeb took that chance to run to the cell door exit, with Ezra still in his arms, and with Chopper already there, waiting for them. Zeb paused, turning to look at Rex, with Rex meeting his eyes.

"Go, I'll hold them off" shouted Rex as Zeb turned his eyes away and nod at Chopper, which Chopper then closed the door, trapping Rex with the two inquisitors. Zeb with Ezra still unconscious in his arms and Chopper made it to hangar, noticing there are ten stormtroopers pointing their blasters at them. The stormtroopers quickly begin to fire as Zeb and Chopper made their way to the _TIE Fighter_ , entering it, but not before Zeb gotten a graze on his shoulder by a blaster, that one of the stormtrooper used.

Zeb flew the _TIE Fighter_ out of the _Star Destroyer_ and attaching quickly to the _Ghost_.

 **In the _Ghost_ with the crew**

Zeb arrived to the medical bay, noticing that Ahsoka is the only one there, and not Hera, as the power turned back on. Hera made the ship go in hyperspace, setting in coordinates when they exit hyperspace, as she put it on auto pilot, and made her way to the medical bay, entering the room. Hera quickly took Ezra in her arms and put him on a bed, immediately going to work on Ezra. Ahsoka smiled but it turned into a frown when she realized they are missing a person.

"Where's Rex?" Asked Ahsoka while Hera stopped what she was doing to hear Zeb response. Zeb looked down at his feet, before meeting Ahsoka eyes.

"He saved us by distracting the two inquisitors, so that we can make it out safely" said Zeb as Ahsoka got up from the chair, she was sitting on and quickly left the room to be alone for awhile, Hera gave Ahsoka a worried look, before turning her attention back to Ezra. When she knows that Ezra is going to be okay, she turned her attention to Zeb with her arms crossed, having a serious expression on her face.

"Explain every little detail from your mission" said Hera with a commanding, but at the same time worried tone in her voice. Which Zeb did explain the mission to her for the next hour.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **A/N 2: the next chapter is the last as it have an epilogue, but don't worry there will be a sequel to this called 'Into the Jungle' so look out for that.**

 **Also I just want to know if you want me to do the sequel, because I also might not do the sequel it just depends. If I have three votes that want me to do the sequel then I will definitely do it. If I have three votes that don't want me to do it then I might or might not do the sequel.**


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. In honor of new episodes coming out soon tomorrow, I bring you the last chapter.

* * *

 **In Space with the _Ghost_ crew (a week later)**

Sabine opened her eyes, before closing it again as she had opened them to soon and opened them much more slowly this time. Sabine moved her eyes around, noticing Kanan and Ezra is on separate medical beds. She also noticed that Zeb is asleep with his arms crossed over his chest, while sitting in a chair next to her bed.

Hera entered the room with her arms behind her back, waking Zeb up as Hera noticed that Sabine is awake.

"You could go now, I want to be alone with Sabine." Said Hera as Zeb grudgingly got up from his seat, giving Hera his seat, before leaving the medical bay, and going to his own room to get some more sleep.

"Where's Ahsoka and Rex?" Asked Sabine still wondering what is behind Hera back.

"Ahsoka went back to the fleet after what happened to Rex as he sacrificed his life to save Ezra, Zeb, and even Chopper." Said Hera taking a wrapped up package that was behind her back and gave it to Sabine, which Sabine grabbed it, curious at what it is.

"What is it?" Asked Sabine while shaking the package up to her face, when she had gently sat up, careful of her healing injury.

"Why don't you find out by opening it up" said Hera chuckling as Sabine opened the package up, realizing it's just a book.

"Why did you gave me a book?" Asked Sabine a little disappointed.

"It's actually a diary, where you can write your feelings or thoughts down in the book." Said Hera while standing up and was about to leave, but Sabine stopped her.

"How's Kanan and Ezra?" Asked Sabine looking worriedly at her two unconscious friends.

"Ezra is kinda improving, so he might wake up soon, but I'm not sure about his mental state, and as for Kanan, still no change. I'm also not sure about his mental state." Said Hera as she attempted to leave the room, but was again stopped Sabine.

"Thank you for the diary, Hera. It means a lot to me. Can I have something to write with it?" Asked Sabine while Hera smiled, turning around to give Sabine a pen, and turned again to the door. Hera left The medical bay while still smiling as Sabine opened her book to begin writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been weird for a couple of weeks with a great friend to Ahsoka/Fulcrum being dead by sacrificing his life for my friends, which I will never forget him for that honorable sacrifice. Clones actually do change, but Kanan still think that they would betray us. May you rest in peace, Captain Rex. I'm glad that I actually met you. It was kinda funny when Kanan and Rex disagrees about things._

 _Ezra I think of, as a little brother to me, which I hope he understands that someday when he wakes._

 _Zeb and Chopper is like brothers but with Zeb as the big brother to us._

 _Then we have a mom, which is Hera, and a dad, which is Kanan. As it seems to fit with the personality._

 _I sure hope Kanan would improve of getting better, but nothing changed yet. Ezra on the other hand have improved in his recovery and any day now, he would wake up._

 _I'll talk to you later diary, when I feel more rested._

Sabine closed her diary book, just as a groan came from a bed. Sabine moved her head towards where the groan came and gasp in shock, as she saw Ezra eyes are open. Sabine immediately press a button that was by her to call for Hera.

Hera came into the room, and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Ezra slowly sat up in his bed.

"Ezra don't sit up, immediately" said Hera going to his bed and gently laying him down on his bed.

"What happened?" Asked Ezra having his eyes move around the room before resting his eyes on the unconscious form of Kanan.

"What's wrong, Ezra?" Asked Hera noticing that Ezra face turned dark.

"I'll kill him!" Shouted Ezra attempting to get up from his bed to strangle Kanan, but Hera quickly restrain him, so that he wouldn't injure himself, or hurt Kanan. Zeb immediately came into the room, carrying a syringe, which Hera grabbed and jammed it gently into Ezra arm, making Ezra immediately fell asleep, with Hera lowering Ezra down to the bed. Hera looked at Ezra worriedly, watching as Ezra chest rise and down, normally.

"It's a sedative, to make him fall asleep." Explained Hera as Sabine was looking at her, curiously.

"Oh, and I realized something." Said Sabine as Hera and Zeb looked at her.

"What did you realized?" Asked Hera gently as Sabine took a deep breath, before answering her.

"How is Ezra supposed to train with Kanan, if the kid want to kill him, when he just looked at Kanan?" Asked Sabine while looking at Hera, then at Zeb, waiting for an answer from one of them.

"He can't, until we found the cure." Said Zeb while Hera nodded thoughtfully.

"So that means in the months ahead, it's going to be hard with Ezra trying to kill Kanan every chance he gets." Said Sabine as the other two nodded grimly while the three of them stare at each other, realizing how serious, and grim the situation is.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **A/N 2: This is the last chapter, but don't worry there will be a sequel to this called 'Into the Jungle' so look out for that.**

 **Also I just want to know if you want me to do the sequel, because I also might not do the sequel it just depends. If I have three votes that want me to do the sequel then I will definitely do it. If I have three votes that don't want me to do it then I might or might not do the sequel.**


End file.
